


Kate Beckett Becomes a Girth Queen

by slimjimpencil



Series: Kate Beckett chooses Girth over Marriage [1]
Category: Caskett - Fandom, Castle, becksposito - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimjimpencil/pseuds/slimjimpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate can't keep her legs closed when a fat cock cums around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Beckett Becomes a Girth Queen

"Oh fuck it feels so damn good, I feel so fucking full!" exclaimed Kate in the middle of another "girth session" with Javier. This had been going on for quite some time now. Poor Kate, only 2 and a half years into marriage had already cheated on castle with over 10 well-endowed men ... that she can remember. The whore inside her came out too late when she was already committed, but unfortunately the commitment wasn't "filling" enough. She had become a girth queen who was stuck married to a pencil dick. 

It all began when one stray night led to her doing the unthinkable when working late on a case with Javier who she also affectionately called Javi or Espo. Castle was out of town promoting his latest novel. They had been going through a bit of a lull and Kate had discussed this with Espo quite a few times. One night while working she began to feel a little tense in the shoulders. Espo offered to rub it out, giving her a soothing massage. Kate, relaxing, laid her head back, unwittingly placing her head at the zipper of Javi's jeans. Her head felt a thud as it hit something thick and heavy. Startled, she looked around and saw a huge thick bulge in Javier’s work pants. Both embarrassed, she quickly turned around and the massage ended abruptly. They worked in silence for the next couple of minutes. 

Understanding that these things happen with guys, she didn’t want Javi to feel too badly. She tried to break the proverbial ice by reassuring him that it happened to Castle all the time when he massaged her. She then quirked “though, I’ve never seen him with a bulge quite like THAT!”. Her thin lips parted and her beautiful white smile was spread wide across her face. This reassured Javi and since she was being a little cheeky she decided to quip “Well now you know what’s been ‘weighing me down’ all these years during chases”. They both laughed. Kate couldn’t lie, she was IMPRESSED with what seemed to be such a massive meaty penis. She has had a few partners before Castle and none, including Rick, seemed to be near that size. What they thought was harmless flirting continued with corny comeback classics like “this thing is so heavy, it’s about 95% of my body weight” and of course the all-time go-to teaser, “I bet you couldn’t handle the entire dick”. Wow, how an awkward moment between colleagues had suddenly taken a turn south. They finished up and as they were packing up to go, Kate went to give him a friendly hug good-bye. Espo just couldn’t resist with all the ‘harmless flirting’ that was going on, “Be careful now, you may reawaken the fattest anaconda this side of the Atlantic (ocean)”. She smiled that beautiful smile and went to playfully nudge him. Javi, in trying to block her attempt, grabbed her arm and pulled her close. After a momentary pause and longing gaze into each other’s eyes, they kissed. 

The moment totally got away from them and they hurriedly began tearing each other’s clothes off. Javi stuck his fingers deep into her wet cunt. She flinched. 

“Oh you’re so fucking tight” Javi stated. He laid her on the desk and ordered her to open up her legs. She obeyed. He began flicking her clit while alternating between kissing and sucking her tits. They were small 34Bs, saggy and suckable, just the way Javi liked his tits. All the heated foreplay led to him eating her pussy and her ATTEMPTING to suck his cock.

“It’s so fucking fat”, she thought as she caught her first live glimpse after feverishly pulling his pants to free the massive bulge which she thought surely would ripped through his trousers. Once the weighty cock fell out Kate’s eyes bulged in shock, horror and amazement. 

She started stroking it and noticed she couldn’t get her whole hand around the dick due to its thickness. That stood out to her as she was so used to being able to wrap her very small and thin hands around Castle penis with ease. In fact, she was often able to give Castle handjobs using just two and three fingers. It was that easy to wrap around that she didn’t need to use her whole hand. She stared at the fat cock in her hands, it was the longest cock and by FAR the thickest she has ever handled. It had a noticeable downward curve and was uncut. She kneeled down to begin sucking and found another contrast to Castle. Kate had a pretty small mouth and very thin lips but even then she could take the width of Castle’s cock into her mouth with ease. She couldn’t deepthroat it due to her having a terrible case of gag reflex plus it was fairly long at 7 inches. But she had never struggled with his girth even in the slightest. This was a new challenge and she carefully took her time trying to figure out just how to suck something with so much girth. Javi coached her along letting her know what he liked and she obeyed. She felt strangely submissive, almost as if seeing a big fat meaty cock ‘put her in her place’ so to say. 

After sucking his fleshy meat, Javi pulled her up and they again began kissing. Her breath smelled like cock and Javi could taste his own cock on her tongue. He loved it, loved smelling her cock breath. He laid back and had her alternate between sucking him and kissing him. She got wetter and wetter and he soon went back to eating her as he figured she needed to be extremely wet to be able to take his thickness. He ate her out for a cool 30 minutes and got her pretty close to orgasm a couple of times. He knew it was now the time to test her pussy out. He began stroking his cock and asked “you ready to take all this fucking meat”.

Kate smiled that beautiful smile and said “hope so” while nervously laughing. 

He slowly worked the head in, she grimaced in pain but this was part of the process. After about 10 minutes of light prodding and poking. Javi really began to stroke.

“Ouch”, “Oww”, “Shit” were a few of the words escaping Kate’s mouth as she tried her best to accommodate Javi who was as wide as he was girthy. “You’re fucking splitting me open”, Kate quipped. 

“That’s kind of the idea”, Javi retorted. After almost 2 hours of foreplay plus working his cock in, there was breakthrough. Kate finally moaned in total pleasure. 

She had now gotten over the pain and started to experience the pleasures of a big fat cock. Kate pussy began to cream all over his dick and Javi knew he was going to have her hooked like a junkie to his girth. “Oh my God I feel so stuffed, it feels so fucking good. I’ve never felt this filled and stretched before”. 

That was Javi’s queue; he began pulling the cock completely out of her pussy. Each time Kate would beg him to put it back in. “Fill me back up Javi, my pussy feels so empty”. He knew that no matter how hard Castle tried, he would never be able to give her that full, stuffed, stretched feeling his fat cock was giving to Kate. 

That made him smile. “I bet Castle doesn’t fill you up like this huh, bet you don’t ever cum as hard as you’re cumming now, with him”.

Kate knew he was right. This was a first in a lifetime and even in the middle of the sex she knew she would not be able to live without this fulfilling feeling of a fat piece of meat inside her pussy walls, stretching every corner out. Javi looked down and saw that his cock was pulling her pussy lips in and out of her pussy as he stroked. He told her to look at her pussy. She was amazed. Castle fit so snug inside her, he never made her walls move like this, her walls could never wrap around his cock like this. This was a revelation for Kate. Castle was a pencil dick! She had always known he was a little skinny and underwhelming down there when she first stroked his cock while they made out on her kitchen counter. She remembered when she would try to stroke it with two hands as she was used to, in the past, but realized she really only needed one and at times not even the whole hand. 

Javi pounded harder and harder and suddenly just took his cock entirely out of her pussy. Kate then squirted. She was bewildered. Castle had made her squirt before, but ONLY when he was eating her out. She had never been close to squirting when they were fucking and often didn’t get off from sex. Her orgasms almost always came from cunnilingus. Don’t get it twisted; Castle was a gifted lover who would unselfishly spend hours eating out her cunt just to make her cum over and over again. He had the gift of foreplay but sadly didn’t have the gift of girth. That gift was heavily bestowed on Javi, however, and she now knew the power of thickness over length. She knew already that as hard as she would try, her legs would again be opening to give Javi’s fat ship a hot place to dock. 

“I got the fattest beefcake, don’t I, the biggest fattest cock ever!”, Javi smirked. 

Kate could only smile as yet another orgasm was on the horizon and her voice got stuck in her throat. “Damn Kate, I’m about to cum”, Javi said. “Cum inside me, fill me up with your cum, blow that load in this tight wet hot pussy”, Kate replied. “Holy Shit!!!!!!” Javi grunted as she oozed cum squirt after cum squirt inside Kate’s hot pussy. As they collapsed breathless, they gazed into each other’s eyes and Kate smiled that big beautiful pearly white smile. They both knew, this was the first of many girthy encounters to cum and her pussy would never be the same again.


End file.
